stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
B. L. Shaw
|spouse= Mary Ann Shaw |children= Daughter Stephanie Shaw Stepson Edward Neff Minor, III, (1963–1995) |party= Republican |occupation= Educator |religion= Baptist |alma_mater= Northwestern State University Louisiana State University |branch=United States Army |footnotes= }} B. L. "Buddy" Shaw (born September 6, 1933) is a retiring Republican member of the Louisiana State Senate from Caddo and Bossier parishes in the northwestern corner of the state. He defeated fellow Republican Billy Montgomery in the November 17, 2007, general election to procure the District 37 seat vacated by the term-limited Senator Max T. Malone of Shreveport. Shaw received 7,157 votes (57 percent) to Montgomery's 5,317 (43 percent)Louisiana Secretary of State-Multi-Parish Elections Inquiry Background Shaw received his bachelor's and master's degrees from Northwestern State University in Natchitoches in 1955 and 1960, respectively. He subsequently received the Ed.D. degree from Louisiana State University in Baton Rouge. He is a veteran of the United States Army. Before his legislative service, Shaw was a classroom teacher, principal of C.E. Byrd High School in Shreveport, and the supervisor of Caddo Parish public schools. After he left the school system, he was an elected member of the Caddo Parish School Board. Shaw is a member of the East Shreveport Rotary International. He is Baptist. He and his wife, Mary Ann Shaw, Ph.D., reside in Shreveport. Shaw established a scholarship endowment at NSU to honor his daughter, Stephanie Shaw, and his stepson, Edward Neff Minor, III (November 21, 1963 - March 15, 1995), who both attended NSU. He is also a former president of the NSU Alumni Association. NSU President Randall Webb attributed the scholarship to the "generosity of Dr. Buddy Shaw and his family. What Buddy has done in providing this scholarship to honor Stephanie is to put Northwestern in a better position to be competitive. . . . to demonstrate progress." Legislative races From 1996 to 2004, Shaw held the District 6 state House seat, which includes south and southeast Shreveport. In the nonpartisan blanket primary held on October 21, 1995, Shaw defeated the politically unknown Democratic candidate, Jeff Rogers, 9,096 votes (66 percent) to 4,759 (34 percent). At the time of this election, there was an action pending in court involving Rogers and an alleged arson. There was also a whispering campaign regarding unsubstantiated rumors of Rogers' life-style choices. Shaw was unopposed for his second term in 1999 and did not seek reelection to a third term in the House in the 2003 primary. Instead he returned in 2007 to contest the state Senate vacancy. In addition to Shaw and Montgomery, a term-limited District 9 state representative, the Senate candidates in 2007 included two other Republicans, oilman Jay Murrell, a former Caddo Parish commissioner and Republican activist, and businessman Barrow Peacock, scion of a wealthy Shreveport family. Sheva Sims, an African-American female lawyer, was the only Democratic candidate in the race. Montgomery led in the primary with 7,524 votes (29 percent) to Shaw's 6,676 ballots (22 percent). Peacock finished third with 4,620 votes (18 percent). Sims ran fourth with 4,564 (17 percent), and Murrell finished last with 3,951 (15 percent). Shaw was considered more politically conservative than Montgomery. Shaw, along with his former legislative colleague and political rival Billy Montgomery, have been inducted into the NSU Hall of Distinguished Educators. Montgomery, known as Coach Montgomery, is also a retired educator who received his bachelor's and master's degrees from NSU. 2011 election Shaw did not seek a second term in the Senate in the primary held on October 22, 2011, State Representative Jane H. Smith of Bossier City, a former school superintendent, lost to Barrow Peacock, the businessman beaten in the 2007 contest for the same seat. Peacock hence succeeds Shaw in January 2012. References http://www.nsula.edu/news/shaw22.htm http://capitolwatch.reallouisiana.com/html/E6081575-47BB-47D2-B904-52B6A6C9067C.shtml http://www.newshorn.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=1647&Itemid=121 http://www.enlou.com/officeholders/housedistrict6.htm http://ssdi.rootsweb.com/cgi-bin/ssdi.cgi?lastname=Minor&firstname=Edward&start=41 http://www.nsula.edu/news/dieduc08.htm http://patculverhouseshow.blogspot.com/2006_12_01_archive.html http://www.sos.louisiana.gov:8090/cgibin/?rqstyp=elcms3&rqsdta=102195 http://www400.sos.louisiana.gov:8090/cgibin/?rqstyp=elcms3&rqsdta=102007 http://www400.sos.louisiana.gov:8090/cgibin/?rqstyp=elcpr&rqsdta=11170717 http://www.shreveporttimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20071118/ELECTION/711180347 Category:Members of the Louisiana House of Representatives Category:Louisiana State Senators Category:Louisiana Republicans Category:People from Shreveport, Louisiana Category:1933 births Category:Living people Category:Baptists from the United States Category:Northwestern State University alumni Category:Louisiana State University alumni Category:American educators Category:School principals and headteachers Category:School board members in Louisiana